The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
During operation of an internal combustion engine, air and fuel are caused to be admitted into one or more cylinders present on the engine. Mixing of the air and fuel has implications on engine performance and exhaust emissions.
Known induction systems include natural aspiration, forced induction, carburetion, and fuel injection, with improvements generally being directed towards enhancing the qualities of the air/fuel mixtures admitted into such engines. The amount of swirling of air in a cylinder of a combustion engine during its intake strokes has an impact on the quality of the air/fuel mixture, with greater amounts of swirl being desirable at certain engine operating modes. However, known methods for creating increased amounts of in-cylinder air swirl have met with the drawback that increased swirl can only be had at the expense of some loss of airflow capacity in the induction system overall, resulting in an undesirable loss of engine volumetric efficiency.